Il est fou, le loup
by Lerugamine
Summary: Et l'histoire se répète et se répètera encore. Les temps et les acteurs ont beau changer, l'histoire ne peut que recommencer. en 1000 mots


**Petit OS qui m'est passé par la tête, comme ça. Si vous aimez, et bien tant mieux. Si ce n'est pas le cas, et bien tant pis, je ferai mieux la prochaine fois. Mais dans tous les cas, manifestez-vous. Les reviews sont le salaire le moins coûteux que vous puissiez me donner.  
**

La forêt, si tentante, dévorante, suppliante. Elle m'appelle, la forêt. Je ne dois pas, je sais que l'histoire se répétera, encore et encore. La forêt est un lieu de perdition, un chemin d'innocence brisées et et vies perdues. Toutes ne sont pas mortes, toutes n'ont pas croisé le loup. Les chasseurs veillent, les chasseurs veillent de l'aube au coucher du soleil. Le loup, il dort le loup, il se cache le loup. Il n'y a qu'en s'éloignant des sentiers, même des plus invisibles, qu'on peut le croiser. Il n'y a qu'en le cherchant qu'on peut le voir. Mais la forêt reste interdite, la forêt reste la forêt.

Mais, cette interdiction, elle la rend attirante, belle et pleine de promesse. Qui n'a jamais rêvé d'apprivoiser le loup, juste pour une fois ? Nous l'avons tous voulu, et je le veux, je veux voir le loup. Mais c'est impossible, le loup se cache de la lumière, et la lumière me rend visible. Sous la lumière, je ne peux pas aller, pas sous la lumière du jour. Il faut profiter du soir, de l'heure où les ombres s'étirent à l'infini, de l'heure où les chasseurs rentrent dormir. Cette heure où la forêt se réveille, alors que le village s'endort. Rompre un interdit, c'est mal, mais c'est doux, si doux que les larmes n'en seront que plus amères.

Alors je sors, je me fonds dans les ombres. Pas de rouge pour moi, juste du gris. La nuit, tous les chats sont gris, et mon sang reste rouge. Apprivoiser le loup, juste pour une nuit. Voilà ce qui me fait envie, une nuit. Le reste, je n'en fait rien, je n'en dis rien. Je me moque du reste. Je regarde les ombres, à la recherche du loup, de ce pauvre loup esseulé par la garde des chasseurs. Il est pauvre le loup, il est triste. Il ne voit personne, il doit se cacher pour ne pas être tué, il peine à manger. Pourtant, cette nuit, il a du choix. Comme quand un moineau s'envole, tous les autres suivent. Je suis sortie, et la nuit s'est emplie. Nous sommes tant, nous sommes nombreuses. Je ne croise qu'elles, je ne croise pas le loup, juste elles.

Il est fou, le loup, de se jeter sur ces cailles blanches et tendres. Le loup, c'est un prédateur, un chasseur de femmes chassé par les chasseurs de loups. Il a donc perdu l'envie de courir, de ruser ? Je marche sur ses pas, j'interroge, je cherche le loup. Je peux le suivre sans savoir comment, je le piste, je suis sur ses pas. Il est retourné à la maison, celle du premier drame. Il y est retourné, et rien n'a changé. Tout est comme la première fois, tout est comme le jour où nous l'avons retrouvée. Et lui, il est déjà loin, il traque sans s'arrêter, sans daigner de se retourner et de me voir. Ces filles, ces petites cailles blanches d'innocence vêtues de rouge, je dois les faire partir. Elles m'effacent aux yeux du loup.

Je crois les entendre fuir, je souris. Le loup s'est apaisé, le loup a bien mangé. Il ne dira pas non face à un dessert, il ne dira pas non à une dernière touche. Mais il me laissera mieux, il sera plus gentil, il n'a presque plus faim après tout. Je suis seule, dans ces bois, vêtue de gris, l'odeur du sang à la gorge, la faim dans le cœur. Je marche après le loup, j'attends qu'il ne s'endorme. Il fera bien une petite sieste, un temps de repos. Et il deviendra mien, juste mien. C'est qu'il est dur à trouver, et que je commence à fatiguer. Il marche encore le loup, il fatigue aussi mais il avance. Il ne cessera qu'au dernier moment, que quand je m'arrêterai. Pas si fou le loup.

Alors je m'assieds, je m'installe contre un arbre. Je vais dormir, et peut être qu'il me réveillera, ce loup. Mais lui aussi s'endort, lui aussi. Il n'a plus vraiment faim, il digère déjà. Son chemin de rouge est tracé, les cailles touchées n'ont pas bougé et ne bougeront pas avant l'aube. Les chasseurs les trouveront, les chasseurs les sauveront. Alors je dors, je dors. Et je rêve, je dois me lever, je dois fuir avant que les ombres ne deviennent plus claires. Les chasseurs me verront, mon rêve a raison. Je me réveille, et l'aube éclaire déjà le ciel. Le soleil ne pointe pas encore, il est temps de partir.

Je me lève, je suis sa trace, je marche sur ses pas, je prends le chemin le plus rapide jusqu'à la maison dans les bois. Je ne m'arrête pas, je ne vois pas les fleurs, je ne suis pas vêtue de rouge comme elles. Moi, moi je suis différente, de gris je m'habille et la convoitise j'attise. Je suis ce genre de fille. Moi, je cours après le loup en sachant, je ne suis pas comme elles. Je n'ignore rien du monde, je cours après le loup parce que je l'ai déjà croisé. Je connais le loup, je vais sur les traces du loup, je suis le loup.

Alors petites cailles, sachez que l'histoire se répète et se répétera encore. Venez, demoiselles innocentes et provocatrices par votre ignorance. Mais ne parlez pas au loup, ne regardez pas le loup ou il vous en coûtera. Marchez sur les sentiers, et toujours sous la lumière du jour. Ne vous éloignez pas trop, et méfiez-vous. Après tout, les temps change mais l'histoire reste la même. Ne prenez pas exemple, ne courrez pas à votre perte. Le loup rôde encore quand la lumière se tait. S'il n'est pas partout, ce n'est pas qu'il n'est plus. Il est malin le loup, il est malin et pas fou. Il entraîne après lui tous les heureux de la vie. Et il les perd dans les bois, avant d'ôter son loup et de se fondre dans les ombres nocturnes.

Après avoir croisé le loup, le loup je suis devenue.


End file.
